Jasper High
by Betas
Summary: Hi everyone, this is my first anthro! Hope you like it. Rated T, to be safe.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Humphrey Patterson:** An orphaned wolf since his parents died on his 15th birthday. He is sort of in the middle between nerd & popular (more to the nerd side). He has had a crush on Katelyn Mercer since he was 5, when is his mother invited her & Liliana for his birthday.

**Age:** 17

**Job:** Mainly student (senior), by part time job at the Jasper Mall Wal-Mart

**Birthday:** October 14th

**Siblings:** Only child

**Katelyn (Kate) Mercer:** Humphrey's crush, but she dates Garth Paris. She is the most popular girl at Jasper High, and is the head of the cheerleaders.

**Age:** 17

**Job:** Student (senior), part time job at the Jasper Mall movie theater, next to Wal-Mart

**Birthday:** January 12th

**Siblings:** Liliana Mercer

**Liliana (Lilly) Mercer:** A wolf that is one of the most popular girls in the school. She is assistant head cheerleader, and is in a relationship with Hutch Terronez. She works with Kate at the movie theater.

**Age:** 16

**Job:** Student (junior), part time job at the movie theater

**Birthday: **December 9th

**Siblings:** Katelyn Mercer

**Garth Paris:** The most popular guy in school, and is head of the football team. He is in a relationship with Kate, and he threatens any guy who talks to Kate.

**Age:** 18

**Job:** Student (senior, held back in freshmen year)

**Birthday:** June 19th

**Siblings:** Only child

**Hutch Terronez:** One of the most popular guys at Jasper High. He is assistant head of the football team. He (mostly) does what Garth tells him to do, but he has a soft spot for the less fortunate (take Humphrey for example)

**Age:** 17

**Job:** Student (senior), part time works with Humphrey at Wal-Mart

**Birthday:** April 21st

**Siblings:** Can-do Terronez

**Can-do Terronez:** Hutch younger brother, he is the team manager of the Yellow Jackets (Jasper High Football team). He is a good student & has his eyes on Lilly Mercer, & he loves to watch horror movies with Humphrey.

**Age:** 16

**Job:** Student (junior), part time at Wal-Mart with Humphrey & Hutch

**Birthday:** June 5th

**Siblings: **Hutch Terronez

**Winston Mercer:** The CEO of Mercer Mechanics. His secretary was Audrey Patterson (Humphrey's mother) in which they had a good relationship.

**Age:** 43

**Job:** CEO of Mercer Mechanics

**Birthday:** April 4th

**Siblings:** Only Child

**Eve Mercer:** A Jasper High Math teacher. She used to be a stay home mom when her kids were young, but she was hired when Lilly started middle school.

**Age:** 42

**Job:** Jasper High math teacher

**Birthday:** January 9th

**Siblings:** Only child

**Tony Paris:** Garth's father & owner of the Jasper Mall. His wife died is a car wreck when some drunk driver slammed into the passenger side of the car. Tony later sued the guy & the drunk man was sentenced to life in prison.

**Age:** 54

**Job:** Owner of Jasper Mall

**Birthday:** August 19th

**Siblings:** Only Child

**AN: Hey, hope you like my first anthro story **


	2. First Day of Senior Year

**Humphrey's POV**

I woke up this morning dreaming of Kate being my girlfriend.

"Great." I said. "The first day of senior year."

After I woke up, I went to the bathroom to take a shower & brush my teeth.

When I got downstairs, I looked over to the large picture frame over the oven.

Under it, it said **Joseph & Audrey Patterson: 1971-2012**

I looked over at the clock & it said it was 6:45, school started at 7:45, so I had 45 minutes to do whatever I wanted.

It took 10 minutes to get to school, and I was always early.

**Time Skip: 1****st**** Period: Math**

I went to Mrs. Mercer's class to the front row.

The only other people in there were Kate, Lilly, & their mother.

When they noticed me Kate went to the seat right next to me (which was right next to Eve's desk) & smiled at me.

I'd smiled back & was happy that Garth was too stupid to be in Calculus.

When the entire class was in the room, Mrs. Mercer came to the front of the room & said that we would work in partners this week to make a slide show of the levels of mathematics.

Most people groaned.

She also noted that we can choose our partner, which lighted their faces.

I just sat there & began working on the project myself that was when Kate came & asked me to be her partner.

I smiled and looked around the room, everyone was too busy to notices this, except Mrs. Mercer; she gave me a stern look to not mess around.

I gave nod to her to tell her I knew.

**Time Skip: End of class**

When we left my, way out was blocked by Kate.

"Excuse me, can I get through"

"Only if you promise to come to my house today after school for all this work." She replied.

"I promise, Kate" I said back.

**Time Skip: Lunch**

I was walking out of school when I was stopped by Garth & Kate.

"Hey coyote, can you take us to McDonald's for lunch, my ride is in the shop, and Kate left her in her mom's room." Garth replied.

"I can't take my, because my mom is teaching a class." Kate said.

"Sure, Lilly, Can-do, & Hutch can go to." I said sarcastically.

It seemed that Garth didn't get some he texted Hutch to meet them at the front of the building.

After that I drove the party of 5 (6, including me) to McDonald's.

Everyone each gave me $10 for their meal & I wrote them down.

When I got to the register I order, and on my treat I order everyone a small vanilla ice cream.

**Time Skip: End of School Day**

I drove my car to Kate's house, which took 15 minute, due to traffic.

I walked up the very large driveway & rang the doorbell.

The person who answered it was Kate's father, Winston.

"Hello Mr. Mercer." I said.

"Humphrey." he answered. "Good to see you, every time I see you, you remind me of you mother."

"Mr. Mer-" he interrupted saying "Oh, we'll have no of that, call me Winston."

"Yes, Mr-, I mean Winston."

"Why are you here?" He asked. "Kate told me to come & help her with her work."

"Awww, that's real nice, Kate said that a tutor would come, I didn't know it was going to be you."

"I didn't know she needed a tutor" I replied

"Hold on one minute & I would get her, OK" He said walking away.

"Yes sir" I answered back.

After a few minutes, Kate came to the door.

"Hi Humphrey" she said

"Hi" I answered back.

"Come on in & I will show you around." She said

"OK" I called after her

After the tour of the house, she brought me to the back deck next to the large pool where we ran into Lilly.

"Hi Humphrey" she shyly replied.

"Hi Lilly" I said back.

After Lilly left we started to work on the math problems.

"Humphrey, I don't understand question #9." She said

"It's easy, you subtract two then use the quadratic formula ( )." I replied

"Oh, thanks Humphrey" she said

After about 45 minute I packed up & left.

I went to bed after I got back an hour ago, falling asleep with a smile on my face.

**AN: Hi everyone, sorry about it being only in Humphrey's POV, I'll try to do better next time. If you guys want to know, I got some of the names & birthdays from my own life experience.**


	3. Christmas Party

**Kate's POV:**

**Time Skip from Last chapter (September 1****st****, 2014 – December 19****th****, 2014): **

Today was the last day of school before Winter Break.

I was so excited, because my family was going to have a Christmas party tonight.

Lilly & I invited every member of our family, our boyfriends, the cheerleaders, the football players, Tony, & I secretly invited Humphrey to the party.

When we got home, Dad & I started setting up the decorations, while Mom & Lilly (since they're such good cooks) baked the cookies & made the drink.

We had to pick a 10 ft tree for the entrance way.

On the invitation it said to bring a present for the poor, blind, lame, deaf, & homeless.

As we waited for 7:30 to come, the bell rang at 6:00.

We I answered it, I was surprised to see Humphrey here wish a truck load of presents.

"Humphrey why are you here so early." I said in surprise.

"Just through I come early to help." he said in exhausted.

"Come in, come in." I said as he walked in.

"Katelyn, who is it?" my mom yelled from the kitchen.

I blushed at this & said "Humphrey."

Mom came in saying "Why Humphrey, why are you here so early?"

"Thought I could help out Mrs. Mercer." He replied weakly

"Humphrey put those presents next to the tree, please" my mom sweetly said

"He did, but was still holding four presents, each had the name of Mercer on it.

"Who are those for?" My mom asked, since she couldn't see as well as me.

"You guys." He said handing mom her present.

"Awww, that's sweet" she said, opening the present.

"Humphrey, thank you." she replied

"Mrs. Mercer,… can't… breath" he barely made out.

"Humphrey, how could you afford this?" She said. I saw what they were, a pair of square root earrings crested in diamond.

"I…. I found some money that my dad was going to give me…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Awww" My mom said hugging him again, but only a little lighter.

When Lilly came in, she saw Humphrey & hid behind mom.

"Lilly" Humphrey said, giving her, her present.

Humphrey, knowing Lilly's weak spot for turtle, gave her two small turtles for her aquarium, which was odd because her turtles died over the summer.

When my dad walked in, he was surprised to see Humphrey & about 15 presents under the tree.

"Hello Winston, sir" Humphrey said.

"What's all this" he replied, looking around

"Humphrey decided to come early to help out." Lilly answered.

"Winston, sir" Humphrey said, handing dad a present "this is for you"

When dad opened his present his was surprised.

I peeked over his shoulder & looked at the picture of; Dad, Mom, Lilly, Humphrey, his parents, & me"

He whispered to me "Now you can remember my parents every day at work."

**Time Skip: 9:30 p.m.: Secret Santa time**

We were going to play Secret Santa, with the pile of the presents on the table that we said for the invitations.

**AN: OK, here is the list of Secret Santa to receiver (also CL means cheerleader, & FJ means foot ball jock)(Also it is a list o:**

**Tony-Eve**

**Eve-Hutch**

**Hutch-Kate**

**Kate-Humphrey**

**Humphrey-Lilly**

**Lilly-Can-do**

**Can-do-CL#3**

**CL#3-FJ#12**

**FJ#12-FJ#4**

**FJ#4-CL#9**

**CL#9-FJ#3**

**FJ#3-CL#6**

**CL#6-FJ#8**

**FJ#8-Garth**

**Garth-FJ#11**

**FJ#11-FJ#6**

**FJ#6-CL#5**

**CL#5-FJ#10**

**FJ#10-CL#12**

**CL#12-FJ#7**

**FJ#7-CL#8**

**CL#8-CL#10**

**CL#10-FJ#5**

**FJ#5-CL#11**

**CL#11-FJ#9**

**FJ#9-CL#7**

**CL#7-CL#4**

**CL#4-Winston**

**Winston-Tony**

After we played Secret Santa, it was time to go home.

Everyone left except Humphrey.

He offered to help clean up, after we finished he drove all the presents across town to the less fortunate people.


	4. Merry Christmas?

**Time skip: Christmas day**

**Humphrey's POV**

I had a 5 ft Christmas tree in the living room decorated with the way my parents used to do.

I had baked some cookies, in case any one came by.

I was going to take a nap when I hear a knock on the door.

When I opened it I was surprised to see Kate & Lilly standing there in 14 inches of snow.

I offered them to come in for some hot chocolate & warm cookies.

When I came back from the kitchen they were sitting on the couch talking.

They didn't notice me, so I eavesdropped on them.

"I know, but Garth is so obnoxious sometimes" Kate said (Like no one knew that)

"But seriously, you can't just walk up to him & dump him; he would probably beat up Humphrey!" Lilly sort of yelled.

"Shhh, no so loud, I don't want Humphrey to found out-"

I pretended to come in saying "You don't want me to find out about what?"

This startled them, but they acted like that conversation never happened.

When I asked why they were here, Kate said "We wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas"

"Our family wanted to get you something at our house." Lilly added

**Time Skip: Christmas Dinner at the Mercer's home:**

**Kate's POV**

I was so happy that Humphrey was coming over, he is so caring & loving, I couldn't find a reason not to love him.

My grandparents were coming & dad was picking them up at the airport.

**AN: I need to give you a description of what Kate's grandparents look like (I did female first for each one of Kate's grandparents):**

**Winston's parents**

**Katherine Mercer: A tall wolf with blue eyes, & silvery-black fur**

**Albert Mercer: A shorter wolf with yellow eyes & black & white fur**

**Eve's parents**

**Josephine Rouse: A pure white wolf with hazel eyes**

**James Rouse: A golden fur wolf with purplish-blue eyes**

When Humphrey got here, he helped set everything up so everyone could be with their favorite relative.

Mom got Humphrey to pretend that he was Mom & Dad "adopted son" that we "adopted" only a few days ago.

After dinner Humphrey gathered up everyone's plate.

When Humphrey was in the kitchen mom, dad, Lilly, & I brought our grandparents to the living room and turned on the TV.

After about 30 minutes of listening to Christmas music the channel was changed to the weather channel in which it said that a blizzard is starting to pass through Jasper, so we have to stay indoors until further notice.

Our grandparents had to sleep in our rooms tonight, so mom & dad slept in the guest room and Humphrey, Lilly, & I had to sleep in the living room.

Me and Lilly took the couch & Humphrey slept or the floor.

"Humphrey" I said "You awake"

"Yes" he replied

"Can you sleep with us tonight" I questioned

"Sure" he answered

I scooted over so that he can have room, & he kissed me on the head.

If a light was on, he would have seen me blush madly.

I then fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Not so Happy Birthday to Kate

**Lilly's POV**

I woke up on the couch next to a large grey figure.

When I sat up I saw it was Humphrey cuddled up with Kate.

They looked cute together & they would make a great couple.

My mom, her mother, mom's mother-in-law were slowly walking down the stairs.

"Morning Liliana" Grandma Josephine said "Hi Grandma Katherine, hi Grandma Josephine." I replied

"Lilly, where is your brother?" Mom said, referring to Humphrey.

"Over here" I answer.

When mom sat my grandmas down she walked over & said "Awww, they would make a great couple."

**Time Skip: New Year's Eve**

**Kate's POV**

Dad brought my grandparents to the airport yesterday & he bought a plane ticket to go back with them, then come back home.

We invited Humphrey to send New Year's Eve with us & he accepted with pleasure.

Garth & Tony were visiting Tony's family for Christmas & New Year's Eve, and won't be back 'til January 2nd.

It was 11:55 & I could hardly wait, in 4 minutes I would grab Humphrey & kiss him until it was midnight.

After I kissed behind my mom's back (literally), Humphrey went home and & fell asleep dreaming of him.

**Kate's Dream:**

Humphrey & I were walking through the park, one spring day when there was a rainbow shining over us.

The next day (still Kate's dream) Humphrey & I were in the delivery room because my water broke.

After that was over we named the triplets Humphrey Jr. (Smokey), Claudette, & Jacob (Runt).

When we home, I cuddled up with Humphrey & we lived happily ever after.

**End of Kate's Dream:**

**Time Skip: Kate's Birthday:**

Every year my parents throw a large, over-the-top party. This year Humphrey helped with planning the party & for once it was a small(er) one.

When it was time for me to open my presents, Garth gave me the same old diamond earrings.

But when I got to Humphrey's present, it surprised me, because he got me a 2013 Ferrari with my picture on the back of the car keys.

When it was time to go home I was waving goodbye to my friends when I saw Garth on top of Humphrey beating him with brass knuckles.

I ran to the fight and saw a bloody wolf lying unconscious next to the house.

I saw Humphrey's blood on Garth's face when it spurted out.

I ran to get my mom & dad and dad called the hospital & the police, while mom was tending Hutch's wounds.

Lilly was terrified and passed out on the couch when she found out it was Hutch.

When the police got there, they arrested Garth, then when the ambulance got there, four people came out and put Hutch & Humphrey or stretchs.


	6. Crappy Valentine Day and Graduation

**Kate's POV**

I was sitting the waiting room of the hospital next to Lilly & Can-do.

Lilly was bawling, while Can-do was comforting her.

Humphrey & Hutch were in the same hospital room down the hall way.

A doctor came out to us and said "Are you three Lilly, Can-do, & Kate?"

"Yes" Can-do replied for all three of us.

"Follow me" the doctor said

We walked in room 923 where Hutch was reading a magazine & Humphrey was still knocked out.

"Hutch!" Lilly & Can-do said at the same time.

He put down his magazine & hugged his brother & girlfriend.

I smiled & waved and sat down next to Humphrey.

I looked at Humphrey in whom he was covered in bandages on his head, arms, legs, & neck.

I looked away and felt something on my fur.

I thought it was a fly and tried to hit it, when I did I heard a small yelp & looked at Humphrey.

He was smiling at me and said "Do you want to be my girlfriend."

"Yes!" I said hugging him causing him to howl in pain.

**Time Skip: 1 month later:**

**Humphrey's POV**

I was finally let out of the hospital today & I asked Kate to come with me to the movie theater where she works.

We went to the theater, now that Garth is in juvy, Kate & I are officially a couple.

We went to watch Hunger Games: Catching Fire and Kate was so scared, she huddled in my chest to protect her.

When that was over I went home and fell asleep almost instantly.

I woke up the next morning at about 9:45.

Knowing it was Saturday, February 14th, I texted Kate saying Will you be me Valentine?

That afternoon, Kate & I went to the Jasper Mall & ate at the food court.

When we were walking to the parking lot, some drunk driver was heading straight for Kate.

I ran as fast as I could to Kate & pushed her onto the ground saving her from danger's way.

**Time Skip: 3 months later**

I woke up in a hospital room next to a sleeping Kate in a chair.

"Kate" I said three times before she woke up.

"Humphrey" she said "I missed you so much!"

"How much work do I have to do?"

"Mom didn't give out homework since you left; I think you have really grown on her."

"Oh." I replied

You have 30 pages of work to do….by Monday

I started to get worried because it was Thursday.

**Time Skip: Graduation Day**

I got the work done & was getting ready to graduate.

The principle (Mr. Marshall) called the names of the graduating class, and then was given the diplomas by Mrs. Mercer.

After graduation we all went home.

Kate, Hutch, & I were all accepted into Alberta University & adventure awaits.


End file.
